


All I See Is You

by SaltQueen42



Category: Not in a fandom
Genre: F/F, I wrote a poem for my girlfriend, Idiots in Love, im pretty sure we're both still in love but im really really stupid, she's now an ex but we're still friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltQueen42/pseuds/SaltQueen42
Summary: When she is filled with doubt, I will take the time to pour my heart out.





	All I See Is You

I don’t know what you see  
But do you want to know what I see?

All I see is you

You, with long slender legs  
The ones I would like to rest my hands on

You, with gorgeous blonde hair  
The kind thousands of girls would kill to have

You, with crystal blue eyes  
That completely encapsulate my soul when I look into them

You, with a beautifully carved face  
And a strong jaw to lock it all in

You, a bit taller than me but that’s okay  
Because we fit together perfectly when we hug

You, all soft edges and smudged lines  
Beautiful in a way that has no comparison

All I see is you  
Purely and honestly


End file.
